


Voice

by Mike_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Asami Ryuuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Voice

This was one of those kinds of days, Takaba realized, when he found Asami seated alone in the darkened living room, silhouetted by dying firelight.

There was a bottle of Glenfiddich — two-thirds empty — within the tight clutch of Asami's fingers. The glaring absence of a whisky glass did not go unnoticed.

Takaba really hated these kinds of days.

Asami was lost to him, locked away in the darkest places of his mind and memories, tangled up in a burdensome history Takaba could only wonder about because Asami was too goddamn _stubborn_ to ask for help.

Takaba never knew — never _understood_ — that darkness. The one that kept Asami behind his wall of answers withheld.

But Takaba understood _Asami._

He knelt before his lover, watching the play of shadows upon his face, the play of emotions in Asami's eyes that sparked tiger-bright in the dark.

Guilt. Rage. Shame. _Pain._

Takaba read them all.

In moments like these, Asami was at his most dangerous.

But in all the time they'd spent together, Takaba had never learned how to fear him.

So he gently took the bottle from Asami's hand and set it on the floor, by the chair leg. He climbed into his lover's lap and held his gaze, bright and unwavering even as the fire died out, and spoke without words.

And Asami listened.


End file.
